Alone with You
by Tulie Naley Dasey
Summary: Julie has a decision to make. Is this enough? Or does she need more from Tim. Will he realize she's his forever, or will the appearance of someone new cause him to lose her for good. Loosely based on the country song "Alone with You" by Jake Owen
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! It's been years since I've posted a story (or updated one for that matter!) I deleted my previous stories in hopes of revamping them and finishing them but until then hopefully this will stay current! I only have a few things to say about this story...**

**1) I MISS FNL**

**2) Still peeved they didn't have Tulie end up together (they are PERFECT for one another!)**

**3) In love with Suits (the USA show)**

**4) I'm a bit rusty, sorry for layout issues and paragraph issues...**

**xoxo**

**K**

* * *

She really had to stop doing this to herself. She knew he wasn't good for her. Why then was she up at midnight knowing she had to be up at 6 for work, because it was him. As much as she wanted to let him go she couldn't. He was like a drug and she was addicted.

12:15am, true to form there was a knock at her apartment door. Well at least he was consistent. She wrestled with the idea of ignoring it, but as always in the end she answered it. He stumbled in clearly intoxicated but then again so was she, though hers was due to him and his was obviously due to his personal mission of keeping the local pub afloat with his business.

She closed the door behind him and he turned pressing her against the now locked door. Cradling her face in his hands he kissed her softly, she tasted the whisky on his breath but pushed everything aside and kissed him back.

He slipped his hand under her pajama top to trace the bare skin just above her hip bones, she shivered at his touch and he chuckled. Snaking his arm around her back he lifted her until she was off the ground, knowing where this was going she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her to her bedroom.

It took them another 5 minutes just to get there due to the stops when he couldn't keep his hands off her and she wasn't willing to stop him. He tossed her onto the bed like she weighed nothing, she giggled at his playfulness and remembered why she always opened her door to him. He climbed on top of her and kissed his way up from her knees to her throat taking her cami along with him, she shifted so he could remove it completely. Satisfied with her state of undress he rose to his knees and followed suit, the feeling of his toned warm chest pressed up against her was almost too much. Most of their late night trysts were like this but she always told herself she could walk away at anytime, but when that gravelly voice made it's appearance she knew she stood no chance.

He never rushed her, or pressured her. He was always eager to make sure she was having just as good of a time as him, and she always did. His slow kisses gave him an opportunity to remove the rest of their clothing but due to his inebriation it wasn't graceful. The fact that he had to be in this state to come over for this wasn't lost on her, she just chose to ignore it. Her heart couldn't take the scrutiny from her head, and at the moment it was hear heart winning the battle.

He hovered over her kissing her neck and dragging his tongue over the sensitive area just below her ear "God woman, you tempt me." It was the first thing he's said to her since he's been here, it only took 20 minutes, might be a record. She said nothing instead answering him by lifting her hips to meet his, "I've been waiting all day for this." Her response was more hip action inciting a groan from him, she smiled at her success. "Talk to me baby, I haven't heard your voice in days" the slightly slurred request was an easy one to fill. "I didn't realize you missed it so much." The hope in her answer was completely lost on him, or maybe he just chose to ignore it. "I always miss you." She almost laughed at that. Thankfully the talk was over as he focused his attentions on her chest. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips, she could feel him smile against her breasts. He worked his way up to her jawline nipping playfully, he positioned himself at her entrance while he furthered his attack on her mouth. Before long she was at her high point, his mouth crashed on hers taking her full lower lip between his teeth and biting gently. She let go and held on as pleasure shuddered through her entire body, he didn't give her much time to recover as he picked up the pace. He pushed toward his own release and she found another before he was through.

He rolled off her and pulled her to him, she snuggled into the crook of his arm and before long they were both asleep.

She woke first about 2 hours later, his arm still securely around her but loose enough for her to look up at him. The light from her window outlined him perfectly, his lashes were something most girls would die for. She laid her head on his chest gently in hopes to not wake him. Her efforts were in vain as he stirred a few minutes later. She pretended to be asleep as he tried to carefully slip out from under her, he put a pillow in his place hoping she would stay asleep. It was ironic really, she wanted to keep him asleep to stay and he wanted to keep her asleep so he could go. She had to use all her will power not to sigh in defeat, she stirred and rolled over to see him slipping his jeans on. Taking the moment to appreciate his distinctly male figure, she was only human after all.

"It's late, why not stay the night" she whispered, he stilled realizing she was awake and his perfect getaway was not so perfect. "Babe, I would but I have to get home before work in the morning. Next time for sure" he said as he pulled his shirt over his head, once his boots were on he sat on the bed over her. She had put her pajamas back on while he was dressing, he came up behind her and slipped his hand under her shirt to caress her bare skin. He kissed her neck softly whispering empty promises of next time in her ear but she tuned him out. She pulled away without looking at him, after she heard the door close the tears began just like clockwork.

So why, why did she insist on this vicious cycle. She never seemed to win, she was in love with him. He was in lust with her but only when he was drunk enough to go through with it. Tomorrow would begin the same cycle, the one that ends with her vowing to never let it happen again. To stand up to him and tell him no more, if he couldn't or wouldn't take all of her in a serious relationship then he could find another bedmate. She made the vow again, hoping this time was different.

* * *

Her alarm went off way too soon and she begrudgingly got out of bed. She replayed the events from the night before but all that did was send her into a state of depression. She knew what he was doing was wrong and if it were one of her friends in her position she would tell them to turn and run, that they were better than this. They deserved better, she knew she did too but his draw was too intense. She needed him like oxygen.

She dressed for work and headed out the door, the weather was starting to warm up as it was nearing the end of May. Atlanta had been wonderful when she moved here 2 years ago, that was in November and the weather was beautiful! Then summer came and she realized why she loved Texas, dry heat at 117 degrees was way better than 95 with 95% humidity. She got on the bus and had a while before getting to work, her thoughts drifted to her family and friends in Texas. She missed them, missed the familiarity of everything. The old Cheers song came to mind, Dillon was that place where everyone knows your name. It's funny to think that was the reason she wanted out, she wanted a place where she was unknown and could start fresh.

Her feelings for him started early, and did nothing but grow. She told him once at his graduation a small piece of how she felt, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek but said nothing. He left the next week for pre-season camp at University of Alabama. She said then that she was done, and for awhile she was. She went to Tennessee State after high school on an academic full ride, she got her teaching degree and was offered a job shortly after at North Atlanta High School teaching English.

She heard he graduated and was offered a 3 year contract with the Cowboys, 3 years later he was traded to the Atlanta Falcons. A year later he spoke at her school on his life as a Dillon Panther and coming from nothing, emphasizing that all it took was hard work and determination to achieve their dreams.

_She stood near the back and watched him, he only got better with age. His muscles were always well defined but they were that of a teenage boy, the man she stared at easily had 3 inches and 30lbs of muscle on his former self. He exuded masculinity._

_He went from class to class that day to meet the kids and sign autographs, she remembered him walking into her classroom._

"_I hope I have the right room this time" He said glancing down at his paper, she straightened up at the sound of his voice. They were in the middle of a pop quiz so she sat in the back, immediately there was chaos, her senior boys couldn't contain themselves and the test was forgotten. They hounded him with questions and autograph requests. Even her girls were not immune, he was sexy as hell and she couldn't blame them. After a minute he looked up and they locked eyes. His mouth dropped and his eyes ran appreciatively over her form, she rolled her eyes and gave him her best teacher "Are you kidding me right now?!" face. He smirked in return. He told the whole class about how close he and their teacher were growing up and that she meant business so they better pay attention. They had major doubts looking between the adults in the room, she smiled and confirmed their "friendship" and she could feel her coolness factor rising. _

_The bell rang but he lingered "So, teaching huh?" She couldn't tell if he meant it as a compliment or not. She tried not to let it bother her that she cared one way or the other, "Yep, it's been about a year now." She avoided eye contact and prepped her next class, his proximity was making her nervous. She put this all behind her and now seeing him again was bringing all those feelings back and she did not like it one bit. "Are you free later? I'd love to take you out to dinner and catch up" she looked at him then and the look in his eyes felt like home. She didn't stand a chance. "Uh, sure. Maybe 7? There's a great Mexican restaurant on H street, I can meet you there?" she had to have some ground rules. He agreed and after an awkward hug he was gone._

_Little did she know then but that one dinner would turn into a few more and she'd find herself in the same position she did in high school. She tried to end it with a silly excuse of "not enough time" but he saw right through it and called her on it. He weaseled the truth out of her one night over wine and canolis. "I told you back then and you kissed my cheek and left, my feelings haven't changed. I just learned to push them down to get on with life" he didn't kiss her cheek that time. He pulled her into his lap and brought her lips to his, he tasted like heaven but that may have been the wine. He wound his fingers in her hair and pulled exposing her neck to him, he kissed and nibbled and teased as she moaned his name. Nothing else happened that night but it wasn't long before he contacted her again, this time after a party in celebration of a Falcon win. He came over smelling like a liquor cabinet and kissed her breathless. She laughed at his state of inebriation and helped him out of his clothes, then along the way he helped her out of hers._

Since then every few weekends or so, while he's in town she gets the same text. And every time she says it's the last, and the whole cycle starts over.

* * *

Her week passed quickly since it was a testing week and she didn't have any course work to grade. Thankfully she was spared the battle of heart and mind that week, knowing he was on a PR tour. Her nights consisted of One Tree Hill reruns, cabernet and mint chocolate chip. It wouldn't last long so she relished the balance of her heart and mind.

The following weekend, around midnight her phone sang **Don't say it doesn't matter cause it's gonna matter to me, I can't be alone with you** . She put that as his specific message ringtone in hopes that it would remind her that she couldn't get out of this without losing part of her heart. Trouble was, her heart was already in it so weather she pulled out now or continued on she was going to lose. She reached for the phone "Hey babu, I mis you. Are you bisy tnight?" She could tell by his mis-typed text that he was already a few sheets to the wind. The battle continued, her head said no but her heart said yes and Julie reminded herself that a little Tim was better than none, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Julie stared at her dresses laid out on the bed. She was an idiot for agreeing to this but when Tim called (not texted but called!) to ask her to attend a charity ball with him, she agreed all too quickly. The day of she was having second thoughts but she was a Taylor, so she'd fight through it.

Deciding to go for simple elegance she chose a floor length black evening dress, the square neckline added a modern flare to it. Though it was the curve hugging bodice and extremely low back that put it above the rest, she paired it with simple black strappy heels. Her makeup was soft with a slightly smoky eye and she decided on a gold bracelet to complete the ensemble. She was just about finished with her hair when she heard him knock, he was early which surprised her. She shouted for him to come in and make himself at home, letting him know she'd be a few more minutes. She heard the door click shut and the telltale signs of her liquor cabinet being opened. Soon after she was done, she checked her hair to ensure no stray hairs were escaping.

She found Tim on her sofa reading her latest copy of TEACH magazine, with a highball in his hand. Hearing her come in he looked up his face was priceless. If someone told her 6 years ago that she would make Tim Riggins look like that she would have laughed in their face, even while wishing for it.

"You look stunning Jules" he reverted back to her nickname about 3 months after they reconnected and she loved the way it rolled off his tongue. She loved a lot of things he did with his tongue which caused her to blush profusely. He smirked thinking it was his compliment and not her dirty mind, she let him believe it. "Thanks cowboy, you don't look too bad yourself" she winked at him knowing she was playing right into his hands. She hadn't been out with him in public in over 6 months, just after her second declaration of feelings.

"Well lets get going" he stood and offered her his arm, she accepted graciously before they headed out the door. Her hand was resting in the crook of his elbow and his hand was placed over it. They walked out of the building to the waiting limo in front and set off to the charity dinner. She felt like Cinderella on her way to the ball, complete with her own version of a pumpkin at the end of the night. She knew this was not going to last, as much as she wanted this to be the beginning of a relationship with Tim. It was going to come to an end and she would have to face the facts again. She pushed her feelings aside and decided to just enjoy her time with him.

The charity event was being held at the Georgia Dome, Tim's home away from home. The lights and music pouring through the entrance rivaled any Falcon home game. There were paparazzi and reporters lining the entrance, they all had questions for Georgia's favorite fullback. Tim answered with poise and grace and was the epitome of a southern gentleman. Julie hung back not wanting to be in the spotlight but was shoved into it when a reporter asked who his date was. Tim took Julie's hand and introduced her "This is Julie Taylor, she's a high school teacher here in Atlanta. We grew up together, her father was my coach and mentor on the Panthers, she's a great friend. It's nice to have a bit of home when you're so far away from it" He smiled at her then, pulling her inside the building. She did her best not to vomit.

She hurried off to the bathroom once inside, willing herself not to cry. She knew he didn't want a relationship with her, she was a plaything. Something to be played with and then shelved whenever it suited him, she knew all of this so why was she so upset. His comment about her being a great friend and a reminder of home struck a nerve. She understood now, he missed home and she reminded him of that. He loved his new life, the fame and money and probably the women. He didn't want to give that up for a serious relationship with her, he just wanted to be reminded of home every so often. She was just a friend but really she wasn't even that, just a bedmate. She looked in the mirror making sure her hair and makeup weren't ruined by her almost breakdown, she was done with it all. Finally.

She straightened herself and took one final glance in the mirror "I'm not anyone's toy, I'm a Taylor damnit!" her mamma and daddy raised her to have the confidence to know she was better than this. She was not a casual fling, or worse a bedmate. She knew what she deserved and she was done being a "reminder of home" and nothing more. Tim would rue the day he decided that's all she was.

Julie walked out of the bathroom to find Tim, he was chatting with a group who she guessed by their size and statures were all part of his team. He saw her approach and reached for her hand, she pulled it back choosing to grab her clutch with both hands. She could tell this did not go unnoticed by Tim, though he said nothing. "Guys, this is Julie Taylor. She's the friend from back home I've told you about" Tim smiled warmly at her, she smiled back and shook their hands. She was curious to know what he'd said about her to them but decided for the success of her new outlook she would have to not care. They made small talk about the upcoming camp and next season, they seemed surprised that Julie knew so much about the game and it's players. She was a football girl born and bred, it gave her doubts as to how much Tim really did talk about her. She excused herself from the conversation to get a drink, she found the bar with little effort since there were 3 of them in one room.

"I'll have a martini please, extra dirty" Julie ordered, she surveyed the room while she waited. There were quite a few celebrities in the crowd so it must have been a big charity. "I don't suppose you know where the restrooms are?" Julie looked up to the gentleman asking, she pointed to where she had come from earlier. "The ladies room is down that way so I'm sure the men's room is around there as well" she smiled. "Harvey Specter" he extended his hand, "Julie Taylor" she accepted. "I really don't need to use the restroom, I just wanted to talk to you" he confessed looking like one of her students after forgetting their homework. She laughed, he seemed to like that. He was extremely handsome, not like her fullback but then who is. He was as tall as Tim but not as built, his short brown hair was styled into a faux hawk of sorts. The more she studied him the more she liked. "Well it was a rousing conversation starter" Julie smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm known for that" he flashed a grin at her.

"So, Harvey Specter, what did you do to earn yourself an invite in?" she leaned against the bar as he came up beside her to do the same "I'm here on business" his vague response had her intrigued "Oh, business? Like 007 super spy business?" she joked "Oh sweetheart, if I were a spy it would be of the Jason Bourne variety, though my business is much more action packed. I'm actually a lawyer here to meet with a few clients." He finished his drink setting it down before asking for another. "So you're at a charity event drumming up business, seems ironic" She laughed. He leaned in close "Yeah it does make me seem like a jerk" his closeness was giving her goosebumps, in a good way.

She stopped and listened as Glen Miller's In the Mood came on and smiled. She remembered her dad dancing with her mom to this song on many occasions in their living room back home. Harvey must have seen the far away look in her eye and came to stand in front of her. "Can I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hands, she smiled and set her drink down. Following him out to the dance floor, she prepared for the worst as far as his dancing was concerned. He took her hand and began to move her around the floor in rhythm to the music, she kept up perfectly. He was surprised that she danced as well as she did, he kicked the technique up a notch and it was her turn to be surprised. Soon they were laughing and dancing like they'd been doing it for years, most of the couples around them had scooted out to watch and she didn't care. She was having a blast, Harvey was a great dancer and at the end pulled her into a dip that even she wasn't sure he could pull off.

He helped her up to the applause around them and she blushed realizing all eyes were on them. They walked off the dance floor and she glanced up into the hazel green eyes of her full back. His mouth was set in a hard line and she knew he'd witnessed the whole dance. She turned back to Harvey smiling, she kissed him on the cheek and his hands fell to her hips. She thanked him for the dance, and excused herself. He grabbed her hand causing her to stop, "Julie, I don't live in Atlanta but we have an office here so I'm out this way every so often. I'd love to take you to dinner next time I'm in the area" he handed her his business card with his cell phone written on the back. She took it and wrote hers under it and handed it back "I'm not big on making the first move, bad luck I guess. You call me if you're ever in town" she smiled and kissed his cheek again before heading toward the door where Tim was standing earlier.

She found him outside, by now the crowd had dissipated. He was sitting on a bench and she walked over and sat next to him. She didn't say anything and waited for him to go first. All part of her new plan, he had to initiate the actual conversations not just ramblings in her ear. They sat for another ten minutes before he spoke. "Didn't realize I was going to have such stiff competition for my date's attention tonight" he tried to make his voice sound light and joking but she could hear the anger just below the surface. It made her mad "I didn't realize this was an actual date, you seemed to tell the whole world we were just friends" she didn't contain the hurt in her voice and it caused him to look at her. "Jules, I asked you to go as my date didn't I?" he was getting defensive and she didn't want to argue but she was tired of being toyed with.

"I don't know what you want Tim, you asked me to come with you tonight and I'm here. I was asked to dance and I did. I didn't see you in there asking me to dance" she sounded like a 12 year old, she knew. She stood up to leave but he grabbed her hand "You're right, we're just friends and I shouldn't be getting upset. I guess I'm just not used to having to fight for your attention" he smiled trying to smooth things over. "Tim, in order for that statement to be true, you would have had to fight for it" she let go of his hand and went inside. He followed a little while later and they found their table for dinner.

Not much was said, but Julie nodded and said the right things at the right times. They smiled at one another and spoke of home as if they were best friends. To everyone else they were the perfect couple, he was attentive and refilled their drinks more than a few times. Their table mates continually made comments on how best friends make the best partners. They smiled and laughed, but Julie knew it was all for show. Despite her new resolve, it broke her heart a little more.

They got into the limo to head home, the tension from earlier in the night was almost gone. They smiled at one another and laughed, Tim leaned over and kissed her neck. She let him for a moment then shyly pulled away, he looked at her quizzically since she'd never done that before. She smiled at him but said nothing. They pulled up to her building 15 minutes later and he got out to walk her to her door. They stepped off the elevator and crossed the hall to her apartment, she put her key in the lock but before she could turn it he spun her around pressing her against the door. His mouth crushed onto hers with such force she knocked her head into the door, she returned the kiss but then she tasted it. That ever present taste of whiskey, she could've cried right then and there. She pushed him off of her and kissed his cheek, thanking him for a wonderful evening. She went inside and closed the door on a very confused Tim Riggins

* * *

I envisioned Julie and Harvey's dance like a very toned down swing dance. I searched youtube for dances to that song which is where I got my inspiration :)


End file.
